The invention relates to an arrangement consisting of a circuit carrier and a printed circuit board or a printed circuit board assembly. The invention further relates to a printed circuit board and a printed circuit board assembly for such an arrangement. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such an arrangement for equipment such as an automatic transmission system, an engine control unit or a brake system for motorized vehicles.
With automatic transmission systems for motorized vehicles the control electronics and associated sensors are increasingly being integrated in the transmission system. There are similar demands placed on a “local electronics system” in the case, for example, of engine and brake controls. Flexible printed circuit boards, so-called flexible foils, are regularly employed in what are called mechatronic control devices to distribute electrical signals and power. The printed circuit boards in particular have conductor strips that connect terminals of the relevant device to contact pads of a circuit carrier. A drive circuit, for instance, is located on the circuit carrier. Although the layout of the drive circuit and of the contact pads on the circuit carrier is adapted to the arrangement of the terminals of the device, conductor strips may need floating intersections or routing.
A control circuit that is hermetically sealed against oil is familiar from patent application WO 98/44593. A flexible printed circuit board is directed hermetically through a casing of the control circuit and, via a bond, is electrically contacted with a circuit carrier of the control circuit in an overlap zone.